


Yofii and Peruse

by goshua



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshua/pseuds/goshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's two accounts on twitter that people thought were Tyler and Josh. If it was them, this is how they probably acted outside of twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yofii and Peruse

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted me to write a little one shot, so here it is.

It was 2 in the morning. Josh was trying to get some sleep, but Tyler was still tweeting. Josh pressed his face to Tyler’s chest to hide his eyes from the bright phone light.

  
“Tylerrrrr… please oh my god just go to sleeep..,” he mumbled into Tyler’s shirt.

  
“Hey,” he looked away from his phone, “remember I said we should just talk to each other through Twitter?” he picked up his phone again and scrolled.

  
“Ughhhh fine,” Josh groaned and rolled over on his back. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table.

  
" _@YOFIIBUZXV Go back to sleep. Your tweeting wake s me"_

  
The tweeting went back and forth, and they decided to go get something to eat since they were both awake now. Tyler and Josh were both giggling. Most of the replies we something like ‘ _get taco bell_ ’ or ‘ _joshler af._ ’ And yeah it was 2am, and yes they had a show tomorrow, but it wasn’t like they had to wake up early for it anyway.

  
Josh rolled out of bed and put slippers on and a jacket. They were just going through the drive thru so it didn’t matter if they were both just wearing pajamas.

  
“Come on Ty,” Josh said.

  
“Twitter!” was all Tyler replied with as he got up too and grabbed his wallet from the side table.

  
“Ughhh,” Josh groaned in frustration and got his phone out of his pajama pants pocket.

  
" _@YOFIIBUZXV I’ll drive since you’re too tired to know the difference between 100k and 100 mil. This should be fun_ "

  
They both walked out of the hotel room and Josh locked the door behind them.

  
“Hurry uuuuppp I wanna get foood already,” Tyler complained.

  
“I thought we were only using Twitter to talk. Changed your mind Ty?” Josh said after he turned away from the door.

  
“Maybe,” he said.

  
As they were walking down the hotel hallway with the too-bright lights, Tyler’s Twitter notifications kept going off.

  
“Why don’t you turn those off?” Josh asked. “I put mine on silent.”

  
“I like reading them,” he said. “I mean, look at this one,” he held his phone up for Josh to see, and pointed at a tweet notification.

It read, " _@perusecause @YOFIIBUZXV (WAKE HIM UP) wake him up inside, (CAN’T WAKE HIM UP) call…_ "

  
“Pfftt- oh my God,” Josh laughed.

  
There were also a lot of tweets about joshler, including one that said something like " _omg write a oneshot about this_."

  
When they reached the car they were both laughing. They were using these weird cryptic accounts to tweet about Taco Bell.

  
When they both got in the car, Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand and laid back in the seat.

  
“Wake me up when we get there.” he said.

  
“Tyler,” Josh complained, “driving with one hand isn’t very safe…” He struggled to reach around the steering wheel with his left hand to start the car.

  
“It’s..,” he yawned, “it’s fine, Taco Bell isn’t too far from here. And there’s no one on the road. Josh it’s 2 in the morning.”

  
“Yeah, true.” Josh said. He looked down at Tyler’s face, his eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. Josh squeezed Tyler’s hand and drove out of the hotel parking lot, off to get their 2am meal. They would both regret this in the morning.


End file.
